Brothers: Book 5
by HobbitsOfMordor
Summary: Somebody once told Max that he "cares about him more than anybody else". Somebody once told Duke that he was "sorry for everything he did". At this point, neither one of them know what to believe. (Please read Books 1-4 (Remastered) first) (Updates most Mondays and Fridays, updates likely to be late on FFnet)
1. Ash to Ash

**DESC:** Duke POV. Duke struggles with the consequences of his own decision.

"Goodbye." I mutter, turning away.

After a moment, Max yelps "Duke!".

"What is it, Max?" I ask, looking back.

"Swear to me..." he begs. I... don't think I've ever seen him do that before... "Swear to me...that you'll stay safe, no matter what happens."

I hesitate. What's the point of promising him this if there's no way for him to even know if it's broken?

I'll indulge him, I guess.

"I swear." I answer, returning to my path.

"Okay." he whispers, laying down.

Wait, he's _actually_ giving up? And he...

He almost seems...sad?

Isn't he supposed to never stop trying once he puts his mind to something? Did everything I said really affect him that much?

Hmph. Well, it's too late now.

Goodbye, Max.

* * *

This may be a bit harder than I thought. Surviving on my own, that is.

I'm so cold...and wet...I wish I could build a fire.

But this is for the best. I know it is. Max is...Max _was_...

Max was dangerous for me to be around. Now I can't rely on anyone to save me. I'll have to rely on my instincts.

Hold on, is that a cave? That would be a perfect shelter.

It is! See, Max? I don't need you to survive!

...

Some company would be nice, though...

But I can't risk it. It's being in danger with him or being safe out here. Max has the remaining half of the Flushed Pets out for his blood. Not to mention, he's potentially unstable after what Kristal and Jess have put him through. He could end up lashing out at me.

It's better this way. For both of us, really.

I never really did much when I was around. He risked his life to save me from Tiberius, and by the time I arrived to save him, he was already injured and being protected by the dog who tried to kill him!

Max will get over it. He may not admit it, or even believe it, but he's _strong_.

I've known it ever since I first met him.

He'll make it through this. I just can't be there with him.

I know that it's selfish, and I know he looked like this was hurting him. But I also know that he hasn't given me much reason to believe he cares recently.

I don't know why, but I truly hope he'll be able to forgive me, even if he never sees me again.

Max. I know you may not ever understand why, but I _had_ to do this.


	2. Dust to Dust

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! And on time! :D**

* * *

Why?

I can't believe it...

He's really gone...

 **Max, you need to get up. We have to find some sort of shelter.**

 _N-no...he can't be! He'll come back any second now and tell me it was a joke!_

 **Max.**

 _He'll come back! I know it! I'll just wait here._

 **Max.**

 _He can't..._

 **Max.**

 _I-it's...not fair..._

 **...I know, Max. But you need to live with it. There are people who care about you. What do you think Gidget would say if you just gave up?**

 _Duke..._

 **It's no use...you're not even listening, anyways.**

Why? Why can't I just have a peaceful life!? Why can't I just live my life free of troubles, like a normal dog?

 **Max, this is going to sound completely crazy, but I have no doubts that you'll be able to find him. But, before you can do that, you need to keep yourself alive.**

 _Y-you're right..._

 **I know. So, first thing's first, let's try and find some shelter, okay? When the storm lets up, we can go find Katie and Gidget, and they can help us find Duke.**

 _O-okay..._

I'll find you, Duke. Even if you don't want me to.

I'll prove to you that I care!

I swear.

* * *

I'm soaked, but I keep walking. Surely there's a cave or something around here.

Hold on, was that someone calling my name?

"Max! Duke! Where are you guys?"

Upon hearing his name, I fall back to the ground and the tears return.

 _I-i can't do it, Alpha!_

 **It's okay, Max. Look, it's Katie and Gidget.**

"Max! Are you okay? Where's Duke?"

"He...he's gone..."

"It's okay, Max! We'll find him!"

"No, he's not lost...we weren't seperated...he left..."

"What?"

"H-he ran away."

"Max, this is a joke, right?" Katie grins. "Duke's not actually gone," The smile falters. "Is he?"

I turn away and curl up on the ground. I don't care if it's raining.

"Max?" Gidget calls.

"What is it, Gidget?" She seems to flinch away when I don't use my nickname for her.

"Max... I know you're hurting right now... I know you feel alone, even though you aren't. And I know how it feels to be alone. How do you think I was feeling while I was living on the streets by myself before I saved you from Tiberius?"

I avoid her gaze by fixating my eyes on a stick.

A stick...

* * *

"It would please me to chew on a stick just now. You heard me. Fetch."

"Thanks a lot, Duke. You know, I don't like to use this phrase, because it's offensive to our kind, but you're a bad dog!"

"You know what, Duke? I don't need this. I'll...see you later."

* * *

I was _such_ a bad brother.

This is all my fault...

Duke...

* * *

 **A/N: D':**


	3. Silence

**A/N: Minor Swearing this chapter. Just thought I'd warn you. Also Gidget POV.**

* * *

Max hasn't said a word to me since we got home two hours ago. Wait, scratch that, he hasn't said a word to me since we found him alone in the woods.

We spent hours searching for Duke, but he either completely evaded us or was already long gone.

And since we've been here...

He hasn't moved from his spot in the corner. Whenever anyone gets too close, he just... growls.

It's probably best to just leave him alone, but that doesn't stop me from feeling like I need to help somehow.

But it's no use.

Right now, Katie's taking me out for a walk. She said she left a camera in the apartment to see if Max does anything while we're gone. Honestly, I don't think he will.

Suddenly, a lightbulb goes off in my head.

"Katie!" I yelp.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we go ask the Caged Domestics where Duke is? They'll know for sure!"

"Holy- why didn't we think of that sooner!?"

We rush to the underground bunker we remember the CD inhabiting. When we arrive, the door is already open. In fact, it looks like it was busted open!

We enter to find a massacre. Or at least, what's left after several months of decay. I feel sick, so I immediately run outside and vomit.

"Holy crap..." Katie mutters. "What the hell happened here?"

Out of nowhere, a familiar figure appears, but he looks different. He's far more malnourished, and overall in very bad shape. It's their leader!

"W-what happened?" I ask.

"Th-they found us." He wheezes. "Just like I kn-knew they would."

"Who? Who found you?"

"W-who do you think?" He chuckles bitterly, then proceeds to cough for 10 seconds straight. "The Flushed Pets." He says after it subsides.

"What did they do!? How did they beat you when you can see the future?"

"It was an event...set in motion by bringing Max back to normal. If he hadn't destroyed their machine, the Flushed Pets wouldn't have switched their focus to us so soon."

"So wait...you _knew_ this was going to happen!?"

"Yes. And I also know why you're here. You are here to ask about Duke. I'm afraid I can't tell you. Somehow, his desire not to be found is stronger than my psychic abilities. Probably has something to do with the sorry state I'm in. But I won't be for much longer..."

"W-wait, what do you mean?" I call. "You can't mean-"

"They've found out that I'm still alive," he interrupts. "And they're coming now to finish me off. You have to leave before they do."

"W-we can't just leave you here!" Katie shouts.

"You don't have a choice. There cannot even be a _slight_ chance that either one of you dies. If you do, there's no way that Max, the only one who can lead the Redeemed, will ever be willing to."

"You've seen him!" I bark. "He's not going to anyways!"

"Just trust me on this. One last time."

"A-alright. Goodbye- hold on, I just realized we never learned your name!"

"Because I knew this would happen. You'd be more attached to me if you had a name to call me by. But that's not important. You need to leave, now! They're almost here!"

"So be it. Goodbye."

We turn and run away.

Not long after, I can hear screeches of pain in the wind. I do my best to ignore them.

Looks like this is the end of the Caged Domestics.

May they rest in peace.

* * *

We arrive back home and Max hasn't moved an inch. Katie checks the camera.

He hasn't done a single thing.

* * *

 **A/N: RIP Caged Domestics. You will be missed, etc.**


	4. Wanderer

Hours ago, I narrowly missed being found by Katie and Gidget. Max wasn't with them, proving my point yet again.

I ignore the voice in the back of my head saying: _'But what if he hadn't moved from that spot, and they put him in the car so he could warm up?'_

I am going back to New York. Not back to them, but back to the city.

It's a great place to be. Easy pickings for food (right out of people's hands), mediocre animal control, what's not to like?

That's why I'm going back. These are the only reasons.

 _Not because you want to see them again? See Max again?_

No. I don't want to see them again. And definitely not him.

I was carefully watching the turns Katie made upon leaving the city.

If I remember correctly, it was straight for a long time, then turn left when you get to the town square pretty far down, and keep going until you get to New York City.

It took a few hours to drive, but it'll probably take a few days to walk.

I can handle it.

And so, I begin my trek.

* * *

As night approaches, the rain stops.

I'll keep moving until I find a good place.

After another half hour or so, I see a small ditch on the side of the road.

It'll be muddy, but that's no problem. I can just find a stream tomorrow and wash off.

I lay down among the blades of grass...

And sleep.

* * *

 _"Max...I don't care if you don't think you deserve it...but I'm sorry."_

 _"And Duke... I don't care if_ you _don't think_ you _deserve it, but I'm sorry, too."_

* * *

Why can't I sleep without thinking about him?

 _You made a mistake._

No, I didn't. We're both better off this way!

Really...

This is the best option.

* * *

When morning comes, I've barely gotten any sleep.

This is fine. I'll be able to sleep much better when I arrive at my destination.

 _Because you'll be able to see that Max is okay._

Because I'll have food and water easily accessible.

I find a stream close by and wash as much of the mud caked into my fur off as I can.

I search for something to eat and discover and kill a mouse.

I clear my head of all thoughts of Max (or try, anyway) as I eat.

Then I keep walking.

And am haunted by my thoughts of the ones I left behind once more.

 _But are they truly the thoughts that are haunting you? Or is it your own regret?_

* * *

 **A/N:** **The italics are the side of Duke that thinks that he should go back to Max and the others. He's got a pretty big internal conflict going on right now.**


	5. Heavy-Hearted

**A/N: Just to let you all know, Friday's update will likely be late. Also Max POV.**

* * *

 **So, uh...are we gonna eat today?**

 _No._

 **'Kay.**

Oh no. I can tell, even though it doesn't seem like it, that he's more concerned now.

I just...don't know what to do.

I _want_ to look for Duke...but I don't want to get up.

I know I _should_ go let the Redeemed know I'm alive...

But I can't.

Why did he leave? Why?

I don't know why I'm still asking this question. He already told me the answer.

I did so many things to hurt him.

I _almost killed him_!

I never deserved his trust or help.

"Max?"

"Go away, Gidget."

She leaves.

But...if I can find him by myself...

If I can _prove_ that I do care...

Maybe...

Maybe he'll come back.

The window's open. The window's open, and no one is watching me.

I could get out. Look for Duke.

There's no way for me to know if he came back to New York...

But I can just feel it. He's here somewhere.

And when I'm sure Katie and Gidget are both asleep...

I hop out the open window and begin my search.

* * *

As I walk down the dark street, a small amount of snow crunching beneath my feet, a chilly breeze hits me.

 _Huh. I almost forgot that it's winter._

 **That would be because this is the first time you've come outside for more than 5 seconds in like, a week. Still not sure this is a good idea, though.**

 _If I remember correctly,_ you _were the first person to say '_ _ **I have no doubts that you'll be able to find him**_ _'._

 **Okay, yeah, but...Max, I'm sorry, but I was just saying that to get you to move.**

 _Wh-what?_

 **Max...I know this seems cold, but you're the only person the Redeemed will listen to. You're the world's only chance. You don't have time to be distracted like this. Who knows what they could be planning?**

 _B-but Duke!_

 **I was being truthful, though. I don't doubt that you can get him to come back. But you've got to think about what should be your main priority: Duke, or the whole world?**

 _I-i don't know..._

 **And since I'm admitting this, I suppose I should come completely clean to you, Max. A year ago, when you first met Duke... I took over and made you try to get rid of him.**

 _I...I already knew that, Alpha! With all the property destruction and all..._

 **No...after that. After you guys ate all the sausage in that factory, I could feel that you had lost all ill intent towards Duke. However, earlier you had seemed to make it pretty clear that our primary objective was to get rid of him with any means necessary. So, in my undeveloped cognitive state, I assumed that you were just chickening out of what really needed to be done. So I started to manipulate you. When he mentioned his old owner, I forced you to pounce on the opportunity. I made you ask, and then I made you convince him to go back. And I made sure that you thought that you were doing it to help him. And when you got there, and everything happened, I made you act like you did. 'Maybe we should go.' I was tying up all the loose ends. Making sure that** _ **you**_ **felt like the victim. And if that animal truck hadn't shown up...it would have worked. As soon as he saved you from the animal control and I felt your genuine horror at your, no,** _ **my**_ **actions, I realized my mistake. So I helped you get him back. I know you hate me now, and I have no excuses.**

After a moment, I respond.

 _...I don't hate you. But I am upset with you._

 **Look, Max. What I'm trying to say is that I've helped you get Duke back before, and I can do it again.**

 _Yeah, well, you won't be able to help much, considering that you can't control me anymore._

 **About that...**

* * *

 **Gidget POV**

Ordinarily, the sound of birds chirping and sunlight flowing through the window would relax me.

I suppose I should get up and try to get Max to eat.

Wait...where is he?

I rush around the apartment, searching for him. When I can't find him, I fear the worst.

"Tiberius!" I bark from the roof, and moments later he swoops down, landing beside me.

"Yo."

"Tiberius, I need your help finding Max! He's run off, and I'm not sure what he's doing!"

"Well, if what I've heard about him and Duke is true, then he's probably looking for him. Shouldn't take long to find him." He flies away, and true to his word, is back quickly, an unconscious Max in tow. "Looks like he worked himself down to the bone. Let him rest."

Max...

When will you trust us again?

* * *

 **Kristal POV**

"What?" I yelp. "Are you positive?"

"Yes, Supreme Commander."

So, _Max_ , you did survive. I'm impressed. You actually managed to make it to your stupid pet friends and that annoying owner. You were spotted wandering the streets alone last night. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, I can't pay you a visit myself. But know this: You don't have much longer to live. So I hope you enjoy it while you can.


	6. The Long Road

**A/N: Duke POV today!**

* * *

I've been walking all day today.

I've also successfully managed to avoid regretting my actions.

 _Are you sure about that?_

It shouldn't be too much longer of a walk now.

(I think) The numbers on the signs that say 'New York City' are getting smaller.

If all goes well, (once again, not sure) I'll be there within the week.

I wonder what Max is doing right now.

He's probably fighting the Flushed Pets.

Or maybe he's missing you.

No. That's absurd.

I need to keep myself focused. I don't want to miss my turn.

All of a sudden, I hear a familiar screech before something lands beside me.

"Hey, Duke." Tiberius says. "What are you doing all alone out here?"

"Mind your own buisiness." I growl back. "Don't tell anyone that you saw me."

"Alright," he sighs. "For a price. If you tell me exactly what happened, I won't tell a soul."

"Fine. Max and I got into a fight and I ran away. That's all."

"Really?" He asks, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes. Now go."

"Okay, okay." The hawk mutters before flying away.

 _Are you sure you told him the full story?_

I told him all he needs to know.

Hours pass and the sky darkens once more. I find another trench to lay down in.

Suddenly, as I climb down the side of the road, I hear a growl.

"Hey, boys. Lookie over here. It's a little domestic doggie! Oi, doggie! What you doin' here? You belong in th' big city, not the countryside!"

"That's none of your damn business." I growl right back. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Who we are isn't important, dog." Another shape grunts, emerging from the shadows. "What matters is that this is our territory. And no one comes on our territory. Anything that does, well, that ends up as dinner."

Oh no. I think I know what they are.

"Let's get 'im, boys!"

They're coyotes.

I rush back up the hill, with them following closely behind.

Crap, they're faster than I thought!

I just gotta make it closer to the city. No matter what happens, they avoid getting too close to densely settled areas.

I just don't know if I'll be able to hold out for long enough to get away.

But I have to...

 _...for Max?_

...for the same reason I left Max. To survive!

With new resolve, I push myself harder than I ever have before. They're getting farther and farther behind.

"Wh-what's with this dog?" One of them wheezes. "Why is he so fast?"

I don't look back and just keep running.

All of a sudden, I skid to a stop.

Oh, crap. A few of them were waiting down the road.

The rest of them form a ring, leaving me surrounded.

No! This is not where my story ends!

Determined, I sprint right through the ring and run even quicker.

Come on...

Come on...

And as the night overtakes the day, I look back to see them turning and walking away.

I slow down and lay in the trench.

I must have just run at least as far as I walked today,

I'll figure it out in the morning.

* * *

 **NOTE: The AO3 version of this chapter has a _bunch_ of swears, so if you're interested in that sort of stuff you can go check it out. Or not. I don't care. I also often do more detailed author's notes there, so there's that too.**


	7. Enemies

**A/N: And here we are today with some Gidget POV.**

* * *

"Max?"

"Yeah, Gidget?"

"Do you wanna come on a walk with me and Katie?"

After a moment, he responds with: "Not this time."

"Okay."

Hey, at least this time he actually seemed to be considering it. We're making progress.

As soon as we exit, Tiberius lands beside me.

"You need me to do anything?" He asks.

"Yes, it would be great if you could watch Max. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I had Katie leave the window open so you could get in if something happens."

"Roger that." He replies, then soars up to a spot by the window.

"Gidget?" Katie asks me. "Do you think Max will ever be okay again?"

"If we can't find Duke...I'm not sure."

"That's what I thought..."

"Gidget! Katie!" Tiberius screeches from behind us. "Get over here, quick!"

"Max!" I bark, turning around and sprinting as quickly as I can. Katie follows.

We barge into the apartment to find 3 large animals of varying species crowded around Max, who hasn't moved an inch since we left.

There's no way that it could be...

But there's no one else it _could_ be! How did they find out he was alive!?

But more importantly, why isn't he _doing_ anything about it!?

They did so many terrible things! Is...

Is he really so depressed that he doesn't care if the Flushed Pets kill him?

Well, I'm not gonna let that happen! I charge into them, full force.

Because I take them by surprise, 2 of them are knocked over. However, the remaining one dodges my attack completely. Impossible...

How did this animal anticipate my attack perfectly without even knowing I'm here?

Whatever. I need to get Max out of here.

"Katie!" I bark. "Get Max out of here! The apartment isn't safe anymore! I don't know how, but the Flushed Pets found out that he's still alive! I'll meet you in an hour at the rendezvous. If I'm not there, don't wait for me. Until then, _keep moving_!"

"G-got it!" She yelps and grabs him off the ground, startling him, and sprints to the car.

"So, Tiberius," I grin, looking at the hawk beside me. "How about we put on a show? You get those two," I gesture to the two still on the ground. "And I'll get this fella."

"Sounds fun." He chuckles back.

"Ready?"

"You bet."

I charge towards the large dog and perform one of my classic inescapable blows...

And, once again, it's dodged.

W-what is up with this dog!?

"You must be...what was it?" He snickers. "Oh, right. 'Gadget', right?"

"As a matter of fact..." I growl. "It's _Gidget_!" I rush at him once more, and this time he parries my attack and responds with an attack of his own, knocking me into the apartment's wall.

"Gidget!" Tiberius shouts, then finishes off his opponents and charges the large dog. And misses completely.

"Tiberius..." I cough. "I think we may be outmatched."

"Wh-what?"

"We only have one option."

"And that is?"

I rush towards the mutt, aiming a brief feint at his face before knocking his feet out from under him.

"To run away!" I bark. "Tiberius!"

I hop out the window and off the fire escape.

Come on, Tiberius.

Come on!

I hear the telltale sound of wings flapping as I feel my descent stop.

"Really?" Tiberius deadpans from above me.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?"

"Can't argue with that. So, where to?"

"The rendezvous point. You know."

"Is it the place I almost killed Max?" He sighs.

"The very same."

* * *

 **A/N: Now...I'm off to go make the backlog _even further_ ahead than the 8 chapters it has that you don't.**

 **I feel like kind of a jerk.**


	8. Unredeemed

**A/N: Welcome to more Gidget POV. You're welcome.**

* * *

We land on the roof just as Katie arrives.

"Thank goodness you guys got out!" She yelps.

"Where's Max?" I ask, worried that he's not with her.

"He wouldn't get out of the car." She sighs.

"So you left him there!? When an entire _army_ is out to kill him!?" I bark. " Tiberius, get me down there, _now_!"

He grabs me in his talons and dives straight off the roof of the building, towards Katie's car.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her running back down the staircase.

We land next to the car, and Katie slams open the building's door behind us. Her breathing is labored, but she gets to the car and opens the door for us.

Max's ears twitch a bit at the sound and he looks up at us tiredly (we're getting somewhere!).

He almost looks...surprised about something?

"What is it, Max?" I ask.

"You guys are okay?" He murmurs. "How'd you get through the Flushed Pets' base like that?"

"Wait, what? Max, are you okay?"

"You already know the answer to that question." He places his head back down on the seat.

"Max?" I call softly.

He makes a grunt of acknowledgement (Progress!).

"Do you know anywhere safe that we could go?"

He doesn't respond.

"Maybe a place with somewhere for you to lay down comfortably?"

Still nothing.

"Look, Max. If you don't stay safe, if you _let_ the Flushed Pets kill you, you won't be able to find Duke."

That gets his attention.

"In the north area of Central Park," He mutters, lifting his head slightly. "There's a small lake. In the lake there's a large cave, devoid of water."

"How do you know about this?" I ask bewildered, and Tiberius mumbles "I'd like to know that, too."

"Because," Max says. "That's where the Redeemed's base is."

* * *

It's not too far of a swim under the lake.

Max leads the way, for the cost of us 'leaving him alone until he comes to us' when we get there.

When we finally arrive, Max taps the makeshift door in what's probably a secret knock.

The door slightly opens and I can see a brown eye peeking out, it immediately shuts, and I can hear the muffled words 'It's TD!' shouted through the door. Then it opens again.

I notice that Max has sulked behind all of us.

"Come in, come in!" A familiar dog says.

That's the dog that was with Max when he was with the Flushed Pets.

"I'm going to my room," Max announces, voice full of authority that I can tell is just a facade. "Don't bother me until I come out."

And I can tell that the other dog and familiar animals are just as unconvinced as I am.

But for the sake of our promise, and for them, because he's their leader, we all respect his decision.

Moments later, the door behind us explodes open.

Standing there with a cruel grin on his face is the same dog I fought with Tiberius not even two hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh snap. Well, hope you guys have fun with this cliffhanger. :D**

 **...**

 **I'm a terrible person.**


	9. Lost

**A/N: Aaaaanddd welcome to the "Duke-is-lost-in-the-middle-of-nowhere" show! Make sure you sit in the seat specified on your ticket. Now let the show... Begin! (If you couldn't tell, it's Duke POV.)**

* * *

This isn't good.

This isn't good at all.

Yesterday I must have run further than I had intended.

I think I missed my turn. None of the signs say 'New York City' anymore.

I've got to find my way back. But if I turn around by myself, it'll probably be night by the time I get there. And if those coyotes see me again...

That's not an option.

I sit down and take a look at my surroundings. Hold on, what's that?

In the distance, far across the field in front of me, I see the silhouette of a skyscraper.

It must be that way!

With new hope, I begin to move in that direction through the grain.

But before long, I find myself collapsing.

I ran too much yesterday.

I need food. Food, water, and rest.

Pulling myself to my feet, I continue moving (at a slower pace), hoping I'll be able to find at least one of those things as I travel.

Once I arrive, none of those things will be a problem.

 _Because you'll be able to go home?_

Because I'll be able to take food from humans, and water from Central Park, and rest in any one of the many alleyways.

Just gotta keep walking.

I then proceed to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

I wake up and look up at the sky, which has taken on an orange hue.

It's almost night. I slept the whole day away...

My stomach grumbles, reminding me of my hunger.

I stand up with a cough.

Oh yeah, I'm thirsty too.

I hear the sound of small feet scurrying around nearby.

I sniff the air as quietly as I can and, locating the scent, I pounce on it.

I eat the rat, which will hold me for a few days at least, then continue heading towards the New York skyline, which is now lit up.

Maybe it's best to travel at night. I mean, the coyotes are out and more likely to find me if I'm not moving, and the skyline is much easier to see.

Maybe day should be for rest and night for movement.

I find a stream after about two hours of walking and greedily drink from it.

And as I continue walking, my thoughts stray from my goal once again.

For some odd reason, I find myself _missing_ Max.

I shake myself out of it (literally) and keep moving.

That's not important, Duke! You've got to keep going. If those coyotes catch and eat you, you'll have made running away for your safety pointless!

 _But you still wish he was here. You're regretting what you did, aren't you?_

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, deep, whatevs.**

 **NOTE: Friday's update has a...seven in ten chance of being pushed to Saturday. Just figured I'd let you all know.**

 **...**

 **Also, I'm fifteen chapters ahead of schedule at the moment.**

 **...**

 **I need to get a life.**

 **~HoM**


	10. Fears

**A/N: Max POV.**

* * *

I'm not really sure how I'm feeling right now.

The other day, Alpha told me everything.

How he's been lying to me this whole time.

How he's the one responsible for driving Duke away that first time, all those months ago.

How he's been able to help all this time and chose not to.

So when the apartment was attacked, I didn't even bother looking. I was too busy thinking to entertain these guys.

I didn't even notice that Katie had picked me up until she placed me on the car seat.

And when they asked me if I knew anywhere, I ignored them. I just needed them to leave me alone.

But when they brought Duke into it, I couldn't stop myself.

Maybe...maybe I _am_ trying to let myself die subconciously. That might be what's happening.

And it would be happening because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that Katie and Gidget will realize that it's my fault and abandon me.

But I led them here. I led them to the Redeemed's base, and ordered everyone to leave me alone until I exit this room. Which I have no intentions of doing. Except to sneak out and search for Duke.

 **Hey, Max?**

 _Yeah?_

 **Are you okay?**

 _I don't know._

I hear a loud crash come from the lobby, but pretend I don't.

 **What was that!?**

 _What was what?_

 **That noise!**

 _I didn't hear anything. You must be hearing things._

 **Max, I'm serious! The others could be in trouble!**

I lay my head down on the hard stone floor.

 **Max!**

And I tune him out. I'm sure he's still trying to speak to me.

A short while later, I hear another, much louder sound.

In fact...

It was coming from my door.

A huge dog stands there, grinning wickedly.

I place my head back on the ground in boredom.

He seems shocked by this, and Gidget takes him by surprise with a kick to the face.

She leaves for a moment, dragging the unconscious dog along with her. Then she's back.

"What did I say, Gidget?" I growl halfheartedly.

I'm not sure how to feel right now. I don't even know if I want to live or if I want to die, let alone how to feel about Gidget.

"Max," She sighs. "That was before _this_ happened. I'm not going to just sit by and let you get hurt!"

"Maybe that's what I deserve!" I bark. "This is all my fault, Gidget! _All of it_! Duke leaving: my fault because of how I treated him! The Flushed Pets: my fault because I couldn't succeed in beating them! I'm just a selfish jerk who _tries_ to be selfless and fails every time!"

"Max, you can't keep beating yourself up over this! What are you so afraid of!? Do you think Katie and I are gonna just up and leave like Duke? _We care about you_ , Max! We still will even if it kills us-"

"You should go." I interrupt.

She listens.

And as I lay my head down for the fourth time since entering this room, a few stray tears fall from my eyes.

Everything's

falling

apart.

...

And I can't think of even a single thing I could do about it.

Somehow, that seems to hurt more than anything else.


	11. Method

**A/N: Shameless Self-Promotion mode: On!**

 **Go now! Check out my Lady and the Tramp fic!**

 **And now, stay tuned for your regularly scheduled program.**

* * *

"What the hell, Max!? You...You were _about to die_! And you just.. you just sat there and let it happen!" I bark, aggravated.

You would think I'm talking to him, but...

I'm just letting out my frustrations on this mirror.

I know he's hurting, but that doesn't mean he can just let himself die!

Judging from what he said, he blames himself. He thinks that Katie and I are going to abandon him.

Maybe the first step in regaining his trust is to prove to him that he's wrong.

But how will we do that? He won't even let us in his room, let alone talk to him.

Right now, as far as I know, the only person I know that he trusts is Alpha. (And I don't even know for sure!)

But there's no way for us to communicate with him, especially if we don't want Max to find out!

"What are you thinking about, Gidget?" Katie asks tiredly from her corner of the room.

"I'm thinking we need to find someone who Max trusts in order to talk with him. But the only person I can think of is-"

"Alpha." She finishes for me. "In that case, I may have a solution."

"Oh?" I question, interest piqued.

"When I was looking through some of Linda's stuff with Joel, I found something interesting. Apparently, she had known the Caged Domestics and was the one to confirm their suspicions of Alpha's existence. Well, in exchange, they began to help her with her research into a way to talk to Alpha personally. They taught her some basic psychic skills, and she took very detailed notes. Joel helped me understand a lot of it, and I managed to complete her concept. I'd been planning to perfect it before trying it, but judging by Max's actions we may not have that luxury."

"A-are you saying what I think you are?" I gape.

"I would assume so. With the help of the now deceased Linda and Caged Domestics, I have developed a possible method of privately communicating with Alpha."

"So we actually have a chance!?"

"It would seem that way."

"Awesome! Come on, let's try it out!"

"Don't be so hasty, Gidget. It requires both me and Max to be within 5 feet of each other. We'll need to figure out an excuse for that first. If he gets suspicious, he won't let either of us close enough."

"Wait, what do you mean 'either of us'? You can't be saying-"

"That is what I'm saying. It kills me to say it, but he probably trusts you more than me right now. You're the back up plan. I'm gonna teach you how to do it, too."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay more psychic bullshit**

 **...**

 **This series gets less and less believable as it goes on.**


	12. Back Again

**A/N: And it's finally time to hear from Duke again! Yay!**

* * *

After several grueling days nights of travel, I've made it. I am finally back.

I'm in New York City.

 _You can go home and see Max!_

I can find all the food and water I'll need.

I don't need him.

I don't.

The familiar bright lights help me as I examine my surroundings, trying to place myself.

I...think I'm close to Central Park...

That might be the best place to stay. But it also might be the riskiest.

Max's father Anthony lives there. If he were to see me, I don't think there's a thing I could do to prevent him from telling Max.

But he would only rush to tell him if he _knew_. Judging from Tiberius' questions, Max hasn't told any of his friends about it. Which makes it even more likely that he hasn't told anyone outside of the apartment.

It's settled. I'll go to Central Park. It's really the best option for finding a comfortable home.

 _Or maybe you just want to run the 'risk' of getting found._

* * *

It's been about 2 days. I saw Anthony once yesterday, but he didn't see me.

To be honest, life's been pretty great for me since I got back to the city.

 _And yet there's still something you won't admit you want to do._

Nah. You must be insane, weird voice in my head.

Huh. So _this_ must be how Max feels when he's dealing with Alpha.

 _Yeah, that's what I was talking about. You still want to go see them. But hey, looks like you won't need to! They're right over there._

Astonished, I look around and spot a very unkempt, tired, and depressed looking Jack Russell Terrier leading a white Pomeranian, a hawk, and an adult human somewhere.

W-wait, _that's Max!?_

I duck behind a rock but continue to observe them.

It can't be! He looks so hopeless! Almost like he was forced into doing whatever it is he's doing.

After a little while of walking (with me following from the shadows), they jump into a lake and don't come back up.

Could that be where the Redeemed have their base?

Not too long after, I watch several other animals jump in.

 _They're Flushed Pets! You have to help them!_

No, I don't. That's why I left, remember? So that I wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. It isn't my problem.

 _But you care about them! You care about him! Are you just going to sit here and let them die, knowing that you could have done something to help?_

I think we're done here.

I turn away and return to the spot I had made my home.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was disappointing. At least Duke's POV is finally caught up with the rest of the story.**


	13. Closer

**A/N: Now back to your regularly scheduled Gidget POV.**

* * *

So, Katie's teaching me the basics of human communication because 'it would be easier' if I 'had prior experience in communicating with foreign methods'. We've been at it for around 4 and a half days. Max is still in the room.

Oh, yeah, should probably tell you what that means. Basically, I'll be able to understand humans more effectively and when necessary I'll be able to speak and they will all be able to understand.

It'll be helpful in the long run, but it's _really_ hard. Linda, Joel, and Katie all got it easy. They were either born with the ability to understand animals or given it, no effort required. This is _so much_ harder.

"Okay, now I need you to focus as hard as you can on what I've taught you. Divert all of your inner energy towards making me understand you." Katie tells me. "We can work on the other part later when we have more time. I'm gonna stop my passive animal communication abilities and see how well you do. 3...2...1...go!"

"I really hope this is working," I grunt, annoyed. "Because I'm getting sick of it."

"And...done." Katie says. "Alright, you did pretty well. I heard '...hope...working...getting...sick'. So I got the gist of what you were saying."

"Is that enough?" I ask, whole-heartedly hoping it is."

"For now. Next step is to get you pushing your words into someone's head."

"...that'll be more difficult, won't it?"

She sighs and responds "Yep."

* * *

I walk across the underground room later that night. But before I can arrive at my spot in front of Max's door and lay down, I'm interrupted.

"So, uh...you're Max's girlfriend, right?" a male Labrador asks from my side. Oh yeah, he's the one that let us in a few days ago! The one (we think) Max knew well.

"Yeah..." I murmur. "But, I mean, at the moment, he's not really in any relationships."

"I was meaning to ask about that." He replies. "My name is Jack. You probably recognize me. I was working with Max when we were in the Flushed Pets. I'm also the one who knocked you out that one time. He left me in charge in the case that something happened to him. We thought he was dead, but now that he's back it almost seems worse. Something did happen, didn't it?"

"Well, Jack... I don't know if I'm at liberty to tell you this. I would try and ask him, first. I already know how he'll most likely react, but I really shouldn't tell you."

"Oh...Okay. Thanks anyways." He smiles and begins to walk off. I can see why Max liked (likes?) him. He's pretty kind, as far as I can tell. "You know, I can see why Max is attracted to you." He winks at me as he grows further away.

"H-hey!" I yelp. "Paws off, buddy!"

"Okay, okay." He snickers in response. "I was just joking!"

I can't help but laugh as well. "Wait!" I call after him and he stops. "Before you go, I want to learn more about you and Max."

"Oh, alright." He grins, moving back towards me as we both sit in a corner. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, how did you two meet?"

"Oh...uh...well, if we're starting at the beginning, I'm gonna need you to promise that you won't attack me. Max told me how you can get."

"Fine." I chuckle. "How bad could it be, anyway?"

"So, we met for the first time about... 4 years ago? Yeah, sounds about right. I was on patrol with my first squad, my family. We found a small Jack Russell puppy in a box on the side of the street in the middle of a snowstorm. I insisted that we take him in, and the pack allowed it, on the condition that he paid us back and we brought him to the box again after the storm."

"What did you mean by...paying you back?" I ask, horrified for the answer. I just realized that I recognize this guy from somewhere else, too... Back when Duke first showed up, I hired some mercenaries to get rid of him. They were all Labs, and one of them looked exactly like him. And they put him in the hospital.

"I mean...we hurt him. A lot. We tortured him physically. At first, I wouldn't do it. I refused. But then, they threatened to disown me and do the same terrible things to me."

After a moment, I ask him to continue his story.

I learned a lot about Max today. And I feel all the more sorry for sending those exact mercs at him.

* * *

 **A/N: See you with chapter 14 in a few mins because I won't be available on Friday.**


	14. Savior

**A/N: Here you go. Still Gidget POV.**

* * *

"I don't think Max will be in any condition to lead the Redeemed anytime soon." I confide to Jack. "With the nature of what happened... - I still can't tell you, by the way - he just...won't."

"I guess I understand. But the problem is they won't follow me into battle, now that they know Max is alive." He replies.

"Hmm. I have an idea," I tell him. "But I'll let it wait until tomorrow. For now, I think I'm gonna go on a patrol outside."

"Oh, uh...can I come too? You shouldn't go out alone, the Flushed Pets could surprise you."

"Sure, if you can keep up." I grin, and rush out the door.

"Hey! Get back here!"

* * *

We've been walking for a little while. Jack makes some pretty good company.

"So then, after Katie and Duke took Max out of there, I ran over and gave Tiberius a big old slap."

"Amazing."

"I know, and then- wait, can you hear that?"

There's some strange noise...it almost sounds like a whimper.

We approach the noise cautiously and find that it's coming from a bush.

I signal for him to stay back, and I move in.

No way...

It's...

It's a puppy. A sleeping little tan and white puppy.

I lightly pick it up in my mouth, and bring it back to Jack,

I place it on the ground gently and say "It must have been having a nightmare. Looks like someone abandoned it out here. We should take him in."

"Okay, but how do we get him to the _underwater cave_?"

"Easy. I dug an escape tunnel, just incase."

"Wh-when did you have the time to do that!?"

"I always find a way." I wink before picking it up and leading Jack to the previously mentioned tunnel.

* * *

I hop right next to a sleeping Katie and whisper-bark "Katie!" into her ear.

"Huh?" She asks. "Oh, hey Gidget, what's up?"

"I was on patrol outside and I found this." I say, then lift the pup onto her lap.

"What? Where did you find it?"

"It was whimpering to itself under a bush."

"Someone just left it there? Wow... well, it looks to me like... _he's_ a Corgi. A Pembroke Welsh Corgi, to be exact. When he wakes up, you should get him cleaned off. Sure could use it. We'll figure out what to do with him from there."

"I'm gonna go get some sleep," I tell her. "I'll leave 'im here if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Katie."

"Don't mention it."

So I return to my spot in front of Max's door and lay down.

Sleep arrives.

* * *

 **A/N: Imma go now.**


	15. Speak

**A/N: And we're finally back in Max POV for a chapter.**

* * *

 **Hey, Max?**

 _Yeah?_

 **You...feelin' up to bein' helpful yet?**

 _...Not particularly._

 **Okay. By the way, your girlfriend's here.**

"What do you want, Gidg?" I sigh.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd see what you've been up to."

"Cut the crap, Gidget. You _know_ what I've been up to."

"Fine. I just thought I could spend some time relaxing with you. Is that too much to ask?"

Still suspicious, I leave her be.

 **What the hell is that strange feeling?**

 _What are you talking about?_

 **It's almost like someone is trying to- ohhhh, I get it. Nevermind, Max. Nothing to be worried about.**

 _I'm not quite sure I believe you._

 **Well, I mean, it's not like you would** _ **care**_ **if it was.**

 _...fair point._

I lay my head back down on the cold stone and continue to watch Gidget.

She looks like she's thinking pretty hard about something...

 _'Alpha...can...hear...?'_

What the heck was that!?

 _Alpha, did you hear that?_

 **Hear what?**

 _I'm being serious! Alpha!_

 _Alpha!_

Damnit, he's pulling a me and ignoring me!

 _'Alpha...respond if...hear this.'_

 **Loud and clear, dog.**

Hold on a minute...

That sounds like Gidget!

Why is she trying to talk with Alpha!? And how!?

"Gidget!" I bark. "What the hell do you think you're doing! I can hear you!"

"Crap!" She yelps and rushes out of the room.

I don't know how she did it, but...

They're trying to manipulate me. using the one person I actually trust right now.

But that just raises the question:

Is it really manipulation if they just want me to do something that I _know_ is the right thing?

* * *

A few hours later, Katie brings in a small puppy.

Curious, I look up at her, but tell her "I already know that you can somehow talk to Alpha, and I don't want you to even try it."

"Alright," She sighs. "I just wanted you to meet Bailey." She places the Corgi on the ground in front of me. The puppy runs towards me (as fast as it can on it's short, tubby legs) and barks unintelligibly a few times.

"Hey there." I chuckle but don't move from my spot.

*Bark* *Bark* Is my response.

He then proceeds to begin running circles around me.

I give up trying to follow him and lay my head back down.

He sees this, comes closer and snuggles up with me.

At first, I tense up, but when I remember that he doesn't understand because he's so little, I let it slide.

I'm not going to fall asleep. I'm not.

...

I do.

* * *

 **A/N: Note: Conversations between characters mentally will be displayed something like this:**

 _POV Character's dialogue._

 _'Other character's response.'_

 **'Alpha's response.'**


	16. Trial and Error

**A/N: More Gidget POV with another attempt at talking to Alpha!**

* * *

"So, my plan is to tell them that Max isn't in the best condition to lead them and that I can take his place until he's feeling more up to it." I explain.

Jack snickers a bit and tells me straight out: "That won't work. They'll demand to know _why_. Something you haven't even told me yet."

"I've already explained to you why I can't-"

"And _I_ get it. They won't. They're a rowdy bunch. Honestly, I'm surprised Max could keep them under control. I struggle with it."

"Wait...maybe they'll listen to you!"

"Not likely. They're content to just hold off on attacking the Flushed Pets until he comes out of that room and leads them into it. And considering that the only thing he actually acts like a normal person to is the damn puppy, that's probably not happening anytime soon."

That's right, he doesn't know about Alpha.

...

It's probably best to keep it that way. Who knows what he'll think.

"Hmm..."

"Look, Gidget, I'm not trying to say that it's an _awful_ idea. Hell, with anyone else, it'd probably work. But not these guys. They used to be Flushed Pets, remember?"

"Yeah..."

"Hey, I bet they'll go after him once enough time has passed, and then he'll have no choice but to come out."

"Hold on, have you tried? He trusted you a bunch, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but... I don't want to disobey his orders." When he sees my face, he elaborates. "It's more respect than trust. He respects me for helping save him from his whole 'self-destruct' plan and listening to him. I respect him for leading both me and the Redeemed properly. But if one of us loses that respect, our whole relationship will fall apart. So it's better for me to just listen, unless there's no other choice."

"I understand. I'm gonna go check on him. You can go patrol or something." I wave goodbye.

"Later." He grins back.

I head to Max's room and enter. He's found a ball somewhere and is hitting it to Bailey, who will hit it back seconds after. He still looks to be in deep thought.

When Bailey notices me and barks multiple times, he's shaken out of it and looks over in my direction.

The Corgi puppy runs over. Max simply lays his head back down.

Well...

I might as well try to talk with Alpha again. I've got nothing to lose.

I close my eyes and shift all my focus to Alpha.

I can feel Max's mind. Last time, I made the mistake of not isolating Alpha enough.

Max still caught snippets of my speech. I need to be more careful this time.

...

Okay, now I've completely distinguished the two separate consciousnesses inside of Max's body. There's one I can feel a large amount of sadness coming from, and one that seems to be almost entirely composed of dominance, but also containing compassion and empathy. Grinning to myself, I delve into this one.

 **'I'm serious, Max! You should talk to her!'**

 _'I think I'm good.'_

 **'Okay.'**

A few moments pass without Max responding. Now's my chance, I guess.

 _Alpha!_ I call out. _Can you still hear me?_

 **'Loud and clear again. But, you know, you probably shouldn't be doing this.'**

 _Yes, but I'm pretty sure I did it properly this time. We would know if I hadn't... Max will only hear us if he tries to talk with you. Or if I lose focus._

 **'Okay, then I guess it's safe to talk about what I know you're here to talk about: Max.'**

 _Yeah. Listen, I need you to get him to help._

 **'I know, and I've been trying, okay? Even to me, he's blocking himself off.'**

 _Well, you're probably the only one who can change that.`_

 **'How so?'**

 _You simply need to help him get a little closer to finding Duke. If you can do that, he'll probably trust you just as much as before, if not more._

 **'That's...actually a pretty good idea. I've figured out some things that he probably hasn't. I just need to tell him and poof.'**

 _And if that doesn't work, I suppose we could try and get the pup to convince him.'_

 **'Pfft. I like you.'**

 _Well, of course you do! You_ are _part of Max, after all._

 **'...I hate you.'**

 _Don't lie, honey! Later!_

As I back my mind away from Max's, I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I did it.

I managed to talk with Alpha.

* * *

 **A/N: yay success!**


	17. Fantasies

**A/N: #shortchapter #notsorry #nextonewillbelatetoo #KrystalPOV #wow**

* * *

Honestly, I'm surprised by what I've learned. Apparently, Max's mutt ran away and he's so caught up about that that he doesn't give two shits about anything else.

In the end, it works to my advantage, though. That'll probably buy me just enough time to be ready for him when he finally gets here. Sorry, _if_ he finally gets here. I suppose I _should_ send another squad at them, to keep them on their toes.

What's most important to me, though, is that he refuses to move an inch. I have _so much_ room to assert my dominance over him now. I'll start with the bitch. Killing her in front of him may be just enough to get him to snap. If not, killing the human will, so she'll be next on the agenda. After that, I guess I'll round up all of his friends and exterminate them one by one as he looks on, unable to do a thing.

And after that...

Well, I'll find the mutt, and have _him_ executed as well.

And then, I'll finally gift the small dog, covered in his own tears and the blood of everyone he holds dear, with some reprieve, and finally extinguish the flames of the Redeemed.

After pondering over this fantasy for a while, I drop it. As _amazing_ as it sounds, it won't work. No, nothing that simple ever works with Max. As soon as he snaps, I'd be forced into hell.

He's surprisingly tough even without getting mad. No match for me, but still a force to be reckoned with. But what could happen if he let himself be consumed by pure anger scares even me. Especially because I know what happens when the bitch gets pissed over him. She could actually be a threat then.

So as tempting as it is, that plan isn't an option. I have to go with the one that's already in motion.

But what I _will_ do is send a squad in tomorrow, tell them to look for Max, have fun doing it, and bring him back to me alive.

Do I expect them to get that far? No.

But it'll be an interesting experiment, keep them concerned, _and_ have the possibility of getting Max into my possession. So it's a win-win for me.

"Everyone!" I call. "I have an announcement!"


	18. Attack

**A/N: Next chapter'll be up in a moment. I'll talk then. Gidget POV.**

* * *

I am woken in the morning by Bailey repeatedly ramming into me.

"what do you want, Bail?" I ask groggily. He begins to jump around and pushes a ball towards me with his head, barking as he does it. "go ask Max if you want to play." I tell the poor little Corgi.

Unaffected by my words, he continues barking in my face.

 **'I think he'd rather play with** _ **you**_ **.'**

 _A-alpha!?_

 **'Sup?'**

 _How did you-?_

 **'I'm a really fast learner.'**

 _Okay, but who taught you?_

 **'I felt you do it.'**

 _So you basically just learned how to butt into people's heads by watching me do it?_

 **'Well, I mean, technically I've been butting into Max's head for like a year now, but you could put it that way.'**

I let out a sigh of exasperation and turn back to Bailey.

"Okay, I'll play with you." I relent, pushing the ball back at him. He barks happily in response.

"Gidget!" Katie shouts all of a sudden. "We need to get Bailey to a safe place _NOW_!"

"What do you me-?" My question is interrupted by a loud rumble echoing through the cave.

The entrance was destroyed once again. And behind the door are some very happy looking Flushed Pets.

Immediately, I grab Bailey and barge into Max's room.

I drop him on top of the Jack Russell because I know that even if he's ready to let himself die, he will not let this puppy die if he can help it.

Katie slams the makeshift door behind me as I exit, and we turn towards the intruders. The noise has attracted each member of the Redeemed, and they all look ready to fight.

The Flushed Pets simply grin.

"Looks like we'll be havin' some fun this mornin'."

"Not on my watch," I say, stepping towards them. Tiberius lands beside me, leering at them menacingly. Jack skids to a stop next to me and glares as well. The sound of two tranquilizer guns cocking is heard from Katie's direction.

"You're just provin' our point, sunshine." One chuckles. "You're nothin' compared to us."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"The table has been set..." I respond.

"...now let us begin!" The Flushed Pet finishes.


	19. War

**A/N: Talk at the end of the chapter. Starts in Gidget POV.**

* * *

I charge the black Lab in the lead, and beside me, the others are doing the same towards their respective opponents.

I aim a blow to his face and am surprised as he doesn't try to dodge it, rather he goes in for his own blow, and due to his longer legs his hits first.

Damn...he's smart.

He aims another kick but I slip under it and kick him in the ribs, launching him into the roof.

Or at least, I would, if he hadn't hit me with another paw before I got the chance.

I begin to chuckle. "I may actually enjoy myself here."

He does the same. "That's the spirit, sunshine."

I move in for one of my signature slaps but am completely subverted and hit with one myself, sending me flying into the wall.

"Gidget!" Katie yelps. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I murmur and notice her setting her sights on the Lab. "No! This is my fight!"

I sprint towards him and slam straight into him, managing to send him toppling to the ground. I take my chance and attempt another slap, only for my paw to get caught in his mouth. I shake him off and kick _him_ into the wall. He kept up with me for a while, but in the end, it just wasn't meant to be.

"See how you like it."

Meanwhile, everyone else is having their own troubles.

* * *

 **Tiberius POV**

So, I've paired myself up with the Flushed Pets' female Eagle. And _man_ is she a good fight.

I perform the same talon stab I had done on that rooftop with Max and Gidget, and it is completely dodged. She's _fast_! Grinning, I parry her attempt to slice me with her claw and headbutt her right in the wing. Her body smashes into the ceiling of the cave, leaving me smirking.

Evidently, that wasn't the best choice, as I've now been on the receiving end of a large cut. And _boy,_ does it kill. When I'm done, I'm gonna apologize to Max again.

But that cut just motivates me to go even faster, Within moments, I've given her a matching one. And she's got more scrapes and small cuts than me overall. I should have no trouble finishing her off.

I grin, and look down to notice a Labrador (not the Flushed Pets' one, Gidget's friend) struggling with his own opponent. And I can see exactly why. It's the same one that Gidget had trouble with.

* * *

 **Jack POV**

This is some bullshit!

But no matter what, I can't let this huge guy anywhere near Max and Bailey!

"You should just give up, runt!" He snickers.

Fed up with him, I charge him, but he just steps out of the way and hits me with a heavy kick, slamming me into the floor. I use the opportunity and give a full force kick right into his stomach, causing him to stumble. Max and Gidget's human - Katie, was it? - comes and pulls out her tranq. guns, but the beast jumps on top of her, knocking her down.

This isn't good...

Not good at all.

Having run out of choices, I sprint into Max's room.

"Max!" He looks up at me. "You have to come out! We need your help! We need you! If you don't come out, everyone you care about will die! Katie, Gidget, Bailey! Duke! You need to come out!"

He just looks at me blankly.

"Fine!" I bark. "I can see where your priorities lie!" I turn away and do a drop kick straight into the beast.

Gidget and Tiberius both finished fighting theirs...

Damn it! Why is this guy so difficult to beat!?

Gidget and Tiberius join me in attacking, and still, he's too much for us.

Shit! He's slapped the two of them both into the door to Max's room, smashing it open. They both look powerless under the rubble, unable to move it.

The giant's attention turns to me.

Shit. Well, looks like this is the end for me. I close my eyes, unable to watch

I'm sorry for letting you all down, guys.

Gidget, Tiberius, Katie, Bailey.

And even you Max.

But right before I expect to feel the pain of a huge paw slamming into me at full force, I instead hear a loud smacking sound.

I open my eyes and am shocked to see Max standing there. The large dog is on the ground, grunting in pain.

"No one gets to hurt _**my friends...my family...**_ " He growls, in the scariest voice I've ever heard from him. " _ **And get away with it!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: It's finally time. Max is back in action.**


	20. Justice

**A/N: Hi i'm a procrastinator. This is Max POV. Bye!**

* * *

Gidget just barged in and dropped Bailey on top of me.

 **Max-**

 _Let me guess. We're being attacked and you want me to help._

 **Well-**

 _Listen, Alpha. We've been over this._

The confused puppy looks at me, then starts to bark happily.

"Hey, squirt." I grin.

 **Max! This isn't just about you and your family! This is about the whole world!**

I ignore him and continue to play with the young Corgi.

 **Fine. I can see why Duke left.**

Wow. That hurt. But I don't show it.

I just keep playing.

After a while, he's tired himself out and lays down in the corner. I do the same on my bed, and noticing this he rushes over and pushes himself in next to me.

But just as I'm about to fall asleep, the door bursts open. Standing there is Jack the Labrador.

"Max!" He barks. I stare at him. "You have to come out! We need your help! We need you!"

 **I told yo-**

 _Shut it, Alpha._

"If you don't come out, everyone you care about will die! Katie, Gidget, Bailey! Duke! You need to come out!"

I keep my face as straight as I can as I continue staring.

I can't let him get to me. If I go out and fight, I may never be able to prove that I care.

But if I don't... they could die.

"Fine! I can see where your priorities lie!" And just like that, he's gone. And I am left to peace and quiet.

Or at least for about twenty seconds. Suddenly, the door is smashed to bits by the bodies of Gidget and Tiberius, who get buried under the rubble.

I am horrified by the state they're both in. I just stood by and let them get hurt. And they got hurt...to protect me!

I just let it happen! I...I can't do that!

A hulking dog moves towards a motionless Jack.

I won't watch anymore! I...I can feel it slipping...

The grinning beast raises his front paw, preparing a final blow.

And I won't watch this _ANYMORE!_

All of a sudden, I've rushed the giant and hit him with my strongest kick, preventing him from completing his strike. Jack looks up at me in shock.

"No one..." I growl. "And I mean **_no one_**...gets to hurt **_my friends...my family..._** " The monstrous dog isn't smiling anymore. " ** _And get away with it!_** "

In an instant, I'm behind the mutt and hit him with all of my strength. He's sent flying all the way to the other side of the room, but he lifts himself up within seconds.

 **Damn. He's tough.**

 _Let's see how long that lasts._

"How'd you get behind me, prick!?" He grunts, annoyed. I don't give him a response and simply walk towards him. "Hmph. You're trying to be intimidating, aren't you? Well, here's a fact: I'll never be scared of a small fry like yo-"

I interrupt his sentence with a spin kick to the face.

 **Hey, I've always wanted to do that!**

 _Really? Me too._

 **...Full force barrage?**

 _Full force barrage._

Not even allowing him the time to recover, I hit him with a flurry of blows. I'm pretty sure I feel a few ribs crack under my paws. I take my chance, force my mouth around his front paw, and bite down, destroying the bone.

"Shit!" He yelps.

" ** _How was that?_** " I chuckle. " ** _Scared of me now?_** Now, this is your last chance. Leave this place and never come back. Promise me you won't. Do that, and I won't kill you."

"Y-you...you're different...what happened?"

"I guess you could say I made a realization. But that's not important to you. Go, or you won't be able to."

All of a sudden, his shoulders begin to rumble. Is he...snickering? Suddenly, I find myself crushed beneath him. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents, Tiny Dog!" He laughs maniacally. "It's not over until someone's dead! Do or die, as I like to say!"

Okay...this is a _lot_ more painful than that time Duke sat on me.

 **I'm getting sick of this guy. Should we do the thing?**

 _Guess so._

I begin to laugh myself, which leads him to stop from confusion.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Who, me?" I smirk. " ** _I'm just laughing about what's about to happen to you._** "

Taking advantage of his surprise, I poke my paws right into his eyes, causing him to cry out in excruciating pain. Before he falls over, I slide out from underneath him. With a loud 'BUMP', he's been taken down.

I turn back to my friends and family and chuckle. Katie helped Gidget and Tiberius out, so everyone's standing. They're staring at me, all appearing equally shocked.

"What?" I ask.

"Holy. Shit." Gidget yelps, and then rushes towards me. She hops on me, knocking me over. "Max, that was amazing! You've barely got a scratch on you."

"Hey!" I bark as she lands on me. "And it really wasn't anything special. It doesn't even begin to make up for the way I've acted recently."

"Max, don't beat yourself up." Katie tells me. "You lost someone important to you. What matters is that you came when we needed you most."

"I guess." I murmur.

"Now," Katie says. "Let's get everyone's wounds treated."

* * *

 **So you're sure you're ready for this?**

 _Yes, Al._

 _'Positive?'_

 _Yes, Gidg. And get out of my head. Why are you even here?_

 _'I dunno...'_

 _Well, I'll see you later. Ok? Love you._

 **God, this is like watching a romantic comedy.**

 _'Ok, bye Ma- wait, what the fuck did you just say about romantic comedies, Alpha?'_

 _Okay, Gidget, go. You need to relax._

 **...I'm horrified.**

 _Don't diss romcoms. Especially not in front of Gidget._

 **So I've gathered. Anyways, you should really start your speech.**

 _Okay. Wish me luck._

I walk up in front of the podium and begin. "Redeemed! It has been a while, hasn't it?" I receive a mixed response, somehow. "Well, it's been over a month. Is that better? Anyways, I've been...distracted...recently, so I've been unable to properly lead you. But no more. Starting today, my primary goal is to locate and put an end to the Flushed Pets. Primarily Kristal. But that's personal now. As I was saying, we will begin looking for intel. Finding their patrols, following our prisoners when they 'escape', etc. Once we can discover the location, we'll mount a full-scale assault, and end them once and for all. Any questions?"

No one says a word.

"Good. Then we can begin."


	21. Shadow of Doubt

**A/N: Duke POV. Important news at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

It's been a while.

I hadn't seen any of them for a few days before I spotted Gidget walking with another dog one night.

It had sounded like she was telling stories.

I quickly hid myself to avoid detection. I don't know how Max would react if he had seen me (wherever he was) or anything about that other guy, but I know that she wouldn't stop chasing me down, ever.

Luckily, they spotted something and left with it. I don't know or care what it was.

 _You sure?_

Yes. As I was saying, they walked off carrying something. They've been coming out every night since then. But today, something was different.

Gidget and the Labrador were both not looking their best. And something else was different.

For the first time...

Max was with them. And he looked like he was back to normal. He was laughing with them and actually seemed motivated to do what he needed to. Almost like the dog that I used to think I could trust.

But that's just what he looked like on the outside. Inside, he was still sad.

 _But he was doing his best to do the right thing. He's acting differently. It seems like he's realized what needs to be done. Where his priorities lie._

That's not enough. Max is still a danger to those around him. Just look at his friends! They've both sustained injuries, probably trying to protect him! Hell, knowing him, that's probably what it took to get him to take action! If he hadn't watched them get hurt, nothing would have changed.

Nothing.

 _I'm not sure_ you _even believe what you're saying._

You're wrong...

I do...

Honestly, I bet this is just a phase. In a few days, he'll lose all of this 'motivation' and go right back to the way he was.

That's just the way he is. He's selfish by nature.

I'm not saying that that's his fault, but...

Wanting to save the world and being selfish...

Those are two things that really don't go together.

* * *

 **A/N: Brothers'll be on break for a short while so I can catch up on my backlog. Give it a week or two.**


	22. The Search Begins

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm back! This chapter's in Max POV.**

* * *

 **So, uh...Max?**

 _What's up, Al?_

 **Okay, well, first off, I'm putting a moratorium on that right now.**

 _...what's a moratorium?_

 **It's a prohibition of an activity.**

 _Ohhhh! Yeah, no. I'm gonna keep calling you 'Al', and there's nothing you can do about it._

 **Shit. Well, it was worth a shot. Anyways, what's the plan?**

 _I thought I already explained this._

 **Yeah, you explained the long term plan. What about the short term?**

 _What do you mean? This is the short term plan._

 **I'm...not sure I follow.**

 _It'll be quick and easy. I already know where their base is. I was there, remember?_

 **Okay, but do you really think that they'd stay in the same place after a war prisoner escapes?**

 _...you raise a fair point, but there's no harm in trying._

 **I guess you've got a point, too. You catch that, Gidget?**

 _'You bet!'_

 _Hold on, Gidg, when did you get here?_

 _'Alpha pulled me in.'_

 _Wait, are you trying to say that Al ca-_

 _'Yep.'_

 _Oh. Huh. So we'll take a small squad, probably me, you, Katie, Jack, and Tiberius, and we'll go investigate. Sound good to you two?_

 **Sounds fine to me.**

 _'Me too!'_

 _Then it's settled. I'll go inform everyone._

* * *

As the five of us step out of Gidget's escape tunnel (Yeah, it's far more convinient than the main gate. Who wants to swim through a dirty lake when you can climb through a dirty passageway instead?), we quickly notice someone I haven't seen in...over a month...

 **He doesn't look too happy.**

 _I'll bet._

"Max!" The older dog barks at me. "Where on earth have you been!? You promised you wouldn't do that again!"

"I'm sorry, dad! It's just...something happened. I'll tell you about it later. You can come with us, if you want. Or you can just wait here. Either way's fine to me."

"Alright, I'll come. Where are you going?" He asks.

"We're going to a suspected current or past Flushed Pet base." Jack butts in. "We might be attacked, so if you don't think you can handle it, you should stay here."

"As I said," My father glares. "I'll go. But what are you guys doing chasing down the Flushed Pets? They're a dangerous lot. Idealistic, too."

"I know that all too well..." I murmur.

 **Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably get moving.**

 _Yeah, you're right._

"Okay, guys. Let's get moving."

* * *

"Hey, I recognize this place!" Gidget calls. Tiberius adds on "Yeah, we were here the other day. It's also where I...nearly killed Max... Sorry again about that."

This causes my father to glare at him.

"Dad." I grunt. "It's okay. I already forgave him. And Tiberius, that would be because it is. I just remembered that we were here. I think I had said something like 'how did you guys get through the Flushed Pet's base?'."

"Hey," Jack says, continuing the conversation about murder attempts. "I think almost everyone here has tried to kill Max at least once, minus you and Katie, so... And I wouldn't know about what you said, Max, because I was busy leading the Redeemed for you."

"I said I was sorry!" Gidget yelps. "And Max, now that you mention it, I do remember that. But there could still be clues."

"Okay, so let's split up." I say, taking control of the situation. "Jack, Katie, and Tiberius, you check floors 1 through 20, as thoroughly as you can. Gidget, Dad, and I will check the top 20 floors."

"Sorry, Max, but I think I'm gonna have to disagree with this arrangement." Tiberius says. "I'm gonna stay with Gidget, no matter what you say, so..."

"Fine, but only if the other two agree. Katie, Jack, will you two be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll be good." Katie speaks for the first time since we've gotten here.

"Alright, let's roll!"


	23. Clues

**A/N: Here, have some Jack POV. It's been a while. (Longer than it should have been.)**

* * *

Alright, I suppose this is my chance to get to know Katie.

All I really know about her at the moment is that she's Max, Gidget, and Duke (where is he, anyways?)'s owner, and that she can understand us.

"So, uh, the name's Katie, right?" I begin, then cringe at myself internally.

"Yep," she replies. "And you're Jack?"

"That's me."

...

Silence fills the area as we continue to search the third floor.

"So what do you do for fun?" I ask.

"Well, my main hobby is taking care of Max, Gidget, and...Duke..." The human pauses for a moment before continuing. "But I do other things, too. I used to love going camping, and that's why I took them all on a trip for Max's birthday. I had a ton of things planned, but... well, let's just say they were...forgotten."

Not wanting to pry, I change the subject.

"So what's with Max and Gidget? Are they dating, or...?"

She seems grateful towards my digression, and answers, "Well, before Max stopped doing...well, anything, really, they were. I would assume they are again. Hell, I _hope_ they are again. When they first got together I told them they were my OTP, and they still are."

"...What's an OTP?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, that's a 'One True Pair'."

"Okay, that makes sense."

(LINE)

So, we've gotten through about 12 floors now. We're over halfway done. And I've gotta say, I can see why Max and Gidget like this woman so much. She's kind, and helpful, and overall fun to talk with.

But as I was saying, we're on floor 12. And I just found our first clue.

Maybe. I'm not really sure.

"Hey, Katie?" I call. "Is this a clue?"

She enters the room and takes a look.

"Looks like some kind of field code..." She mutters. "Could be. Don't know how, but somehow at least one of the FP learned how to write. Not too legibly, but still. This list of places that's literally titled 'List of Potential Compounds' will help for sure."

"I...would assume so."

"But..." She says, concentrating on the untidy scrawls. "These don't make any sense. Hold on, maybe they were smart enough to make a code. If we want to crack it, the easiest way would be to find a cipher. It's very likely that there's one somewhere in the building, so we should keep looking."

"Not that you'll be getting the chance to do that." A voice chuckles from the background.

We turn around and are shocked with the sight of two Flushed Pet Elites. And they do not look happy.

Standing directly across from me is a black-and-brown German Shepard, grinning sadistically. Beside her, facing Katie, is a giant Bernese Mountain Dog.

...

Well shit.

* * *

 **A/N: Excellently phrased, Jack!**


	24. Above

**A/N: Max POV. Have fun.**

* * *

"So, anyways, Gidg, that big guy I devastated was a Flushed Pet Elite. Basically, as their title suggests, they're exceptionally well trained and incredibly strong. To be honest, I'm not even sure how I beat him." I inform her as we dig through some rubble on the thirty-third floor.

"That's interesting..." She ponders. "Maybe Alpha had a hand in it? I don't know. He did tell me that he was lying about the whole 'can't control or manipulate you' thing."

 _Really, Al? Just how much does she know?_

 **Enough. And, to answer your question, Gidget, I'm as lost as you. But I did feel a bit strange. Normally, when Max has an emotional outburst I can feel it, but not as if they were my emotions. But yesterday, during that fight, it was like** _ **I**_ **was the one feeling angry.**

 _'Huh.'_

"Hey, Max?"

I groan internally.

 **You already getting sick of this?**

 _It's just...I'm not really used to it anymore. And I made a pretty big leap from doing literally nothing to leading an entire organization._

 **That's true.**

"Yeah, what is it, Tiberius?" I ask, hoping that this time what he found was actually relevant and not something stupid like the last seventeen times.

"Is this helpful?" He holds up a small pad of paper. Using my (very) limited reading ability, I can make out: 'Flushed...Code...".

"Maybe..." I murmur. "Keep it. We'll bring it to Katie. She'll be able to read it and tell us if it is. Because let's be honest, asking a group of animals unable to read to determine if a text is important would be very stupid."

Everyone nods in agreement.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting that far." A masculine, yet flamboyant, voice echoes through the room.

The four of us all turn around to find another four shapes standing behind us.

I think I recognize them from somewhere...

Oh. Oh _no_. They're Flushed Pet Elites.

The Aerial Execution Force. Consisting of quadruplet red-tailed hawks, they're highly skilled fighters, and they have the advantage of all being able to fly.

 **Shit. The only one of us who can fly is Tiberius.**

 _...How did you know what I was internally monologuing about?_

 **Hold on, I actually got it? I wasn't even trying to!**

 _That's strange._

But, as I was saying, we are...

Well, for lack of a better word, we're fucked.


	25. Winning Battle

**A/N: Ok i know this Jack POV chapter is kinda underwhelming in terms of length, but I'm back for real. See ya Friday.**

* * *

"So…Katie? On a scale of one to ten…how fucked are we?"

At this, the human pulls out her tranquilizer guns. "I'm gonna go with zero."

"Oh, this is just precious!" The German Shepard laughs. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Well, how about we find out?" Katie suddenly fires two darts at the unsuspecting dog, hitting their mark directly.

"Shit!" He yelps, a bit woozy.

The Shepard's companion takes the opportunity to attempt to ram Katie, but I intercept him with a kick to the face.

"'Scuse me, but your opponent is right over here!" I grin.

"Heheh, you're so tiny compared to me! What makes you think there's anything you can do?" He charges at me.

"This." I smirk, slipping under him to scratch him in the stomach. He lets out a yelp of pain. "Sorry, I thought you said I wouldn't be able to do anything!"

"You…you son of a bitch!" He roars, attempting to bite my throat. I dodge with ease.

"Well…you aren't wrong." In return, I bite his front leg and knock him to the ground.

"Need help with that?" Katie chuckles, firing a few darts into him.

"Heh, thanks! What about the Shepard?" I ask, before what I see answers my question.

It only took her one more dart to put him out, judging by the three sticking out of him. And he can't have put up much of a fight after being hit by two.

"Nice job!" I exclaim.

"Thanks. But we don't have time for that. If we got attacked just for being here, chances are that the cipher is somewhere in the building, like we thought. And it's also likely that they sent some people to watch Max and the others in case they find it."

"So, you're saying we need to get up there!"

"Exactly! C'mon!" She rushes to the stairwell and begins running up the stairs, myself following close behind.

I hope we get there in time...


	26. Losing Battle

**A/N: Now back to Max and the others!**

* * *

"Crap!" I yelp as claws run through my side. I do my best to grab the hawk that's on me in my mouth, but can't manage it.

The others are having their own, very similar troubles. All but Tiberius, who is fighting rather evenly with one of them.

Gidget has one on top of her head, pecking at her tauntingly. "Get the fuck off me so I can kill you!" She barks angrily.

Dad is scratching at one in flight, keeping it from getting too close to him.

 _ **Man**_ **, we were not prepared for this.**

 _Are you just taking this all in stride?_

 **Yep.**

 _Of course you are…_

 **You could always try and do something to let Katie and Jack know we're in trouble. She's got those tranq. guns, so she'd have a better chance at beating them than us.**

 _Well…you're right there…_

I attempt to bark as loudly as I can, but in reward am given a scratch to the face.

"We don't want anyone interrupting our fun, do we? No noise."

 **Shit.**

Annoyed, I manage to actually grab the bird.

"Haha! Gotcha!" I cheer, muffled by the creature in my mouth.

"This…isn't good." It murmurs. "For you, that is."

From behind, the bird that had been on my father attacks, knocking me to the ground and the hawk out of my mouth.

"Max!" Gidget yelps.

I think I hear something…faint footsteps…one of a dog…one of a human. Both are running.

They're on their way.

I slowly get back onto my feet and glare at the bird.

"Don't think you can beat me that easily."

They'll be here soon…

I glance around the room quick. Gidget has sustained several injuries, as has my father. The only one of the hawks that's been injured at all is the one fighting Tiberius.

They'll be here soon…

I just hope they can make it in time.


	27. Deus Ex Machina

**A/N: Aaand, this one starts in Jack POV. Doesn't last too long though.**

* * *

"C'mon, Katie!" I stop at the top of this flight, waiting for the human.

"Keep going!" She pants. "I'll catch up!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go!"

I rush ahead, hoping that I'll make it before they get too hurt.

Max, I swear, if you're dead…

* * *

 **Max POV**

 **Max, I swear, if you even** _ **think**_ **about just giving up and dying-**

 _You aren't ever gonna let me live that down, are you?_

 **Never.**

 _So, uh, you think you can do that thing now? The one where I get really strong all of a sudden and wreck the opponent? Because I'm kinda getting pummeled here._

 **I've got no clue how to, or even what my involvement in that is, so…no, I don't think so.**

 _That's what I thought._

We're in a lot of trouble…

I bat one of the hawks away and listen carefully again. The dog's footsteps have grown quite a bit louder, while the human's have gotten slightly louder.

I can't continue to think as I am interrupted by another attack from above.

… _I hate birds._

 **Well, what about Tiberius? He'd be upset if you told him that.**

 _Not_ _ **him**_ _, of course! Now's not the time for this conversation, Al!_

 **Alright, alright. Uh…you might want to take a look at dad…**

"Holy shit!"

My father is badly wounded and unconscious on the ground. I rush over to him and growl, attempting to get the birds swarming us to back off.

"Max!" Gidget yelps, tackling one of them as they're distracted. Tiberius continues to struggle against his opponent.

We're in even more trouble now…

The remaining hawks are closing in on us. I don't think I can take them.

 **We are so,** _ **so**_ **, fu-**

 _Fucked? Absolutely._

 **Damn that Jack! The guy's too slow!**

"Isn't this touching? The mutt refuses to step away from his fallen comrade."

I respond with a growl.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be joining him soon."

And for a moment, I fear the bird's prediction may be right. Until I hear a very familiar voice.

"No, he won't."

A golden streak of fur tackles one of the two remaining birds, invigorating me to get the other.

Within moments, Katie is in the doorway and fires a tranquilizing dart at each of them with incredible accuracy.

"Thanks for the last minute save…" I pant. "But we can talk about what happened later! We gotta get my dad some help!"

"Oh my god!" Katie yelps. "Quick, let's go!"

We gotta hurry.

And we have to bring him to the one place that he can recover in peace.

The Redeemed's base.


	28. Father

**A/N: And here's another Max POV. Hope you guys are ready for the 1000 word Duke chapter coming a week from today.**

* * *

We rush into the base as quickly as we can and immediately begin to patch my dad up. Bailey runs up, and I ask someone to take him away and play with him for a bit.

"I hope he'll be okay…" I murmur, staring at the covered injuries.

 **Listen… it's not your fault, Max.**

 _It is though. I shouldn't've let him come along…_

 **The past is in the past. There's nothing you can do to change that. Just look to the future.**

… _you're right. Thanks._

"Max, are you okay?" Katie asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay…"

"Really. I am." I look up at her.

"Okay. Now…we should probably leave him be so he can recover. Let's head over there and debrief."

The group follows her into a corner.

"So…what'd you guys find?" I ask Katie and Jack.

"Oh!" Jack grins. "We found a list!"

"Really?" Gidget asks, slightly disappointed. "Guess there's no need for the code we found."

"Oh, but there is!" He replies happily. "It's a coded list!"

I smile victoriously. "Yes! We have a lead! Katie, could you get to work on decoding that list?"

"Sure thing." She takes the code from Tiberius and heads off to start. "Now all we can really do is wait."

"Yeah, I guess so…" Tiberius sighs.

"I'm gonna go see Bail. Katie'll come get us when it's time."

"Alright." The others reply and go do their own things.

 **Heh, this little pup's growin' on ya, huh?**

 _Maybe just a bit._

I walk over to Bailey and dismiss the dog I sent to play with him.

"Hey, bud." I chuckle a bit as the corgi runs over to me.

*BARK BARK*

I chuckle and start chasing him around the room, which he reacts to with excitement.

*BARK BARK*

 **I think it's more than "just a bit".**

 _You probably think right._

 **Heheh, it's like he's your own kid.**

…

 **Oh, uh… sorry. I know, uh…that whole thing with Krystal is, uh…still buggin' you.**

 _No, it's fine. You're right._

 **Yeah… I guess I am.**

' _Hey, Max?'_

 _Oh, uh… hi, Gidg. You're really gettin' better at this talking in my head thing, aren't you?_

' _Hehe, yeah, I guess. So, how's the puppy doing?'_

 _He's doing alright. You should be able to see that._

 **Could you two, uh,** _ **not**_ **talk like this is a private call or something? I'm still here.**

' _Oh, right! Sorry, Alpha…'_

 _To be fair, you're everywhere that I am._ Nothing _is private for me._

 **Another fair point. I'll leave you two alone for a bit.**

Unfortunately, while I'm distracted by this conversation, I sprint right into a wall.

"Ooof!" I yelp.

Bailey runs over, obviously concerned. He makes a small incoherent noise. Sounds kinda like a "D".

"I'm fine, Bail." I wince as I stand back up. "See?"

"D-da…dada!" He whines, still worried.

 **Awwwwwww.**

"Oh, uh…dada's okay."

Bailey cuddles up to me, relieved.

 _I guess I am his "dada", huh?_


	29. Rest

**A/N: And more Max POV, what are the odds?**

* * *

 _I guess I am his "dada", huh?_

 **Yep.**

"Soooooo, if you're his dad, does that make me his mom?"

Gidget asks this question, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

 **Heheh, I'm curious as to what your response will be.**

I immediately look away, flustered. "Uh… I dunno… maybe? Possibly? At some point in the future?"

 **Nailed it.**

I can tell that if he could, he'd be smirking after _that_ sarcastic reply.

 _Sh-shut up!_

 **Alright, fine.**

Bailey notices that my attention is no longer on him and begins to bark frantically to try and get it back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Relax, Bail, I'm still here!" I chuckle, happy for the change of subject.

I nuzzle the puppy, who then proceeds to tackle me.

"Hey!" I yelp, though I could easily escape if I wanted.

"You look like you've got your paws full, so I'll leave you be." Gidget grins. Bailey suddenly turns to face her, seemingly having just noticed that she was there.

"M-ma-mama!" He barks excitedly.

 **Well, I guess that answers that question.**

 _D-didn't I tell you to shut up!?_

 **Oh,** _ **right**_ **, sorry.** _ **Excuse**_ **my** _ **insolence**_ **.**

 _Sarcasm is unbecoming of you._

 **Hmm…nah. It's unbecoming of** _ **you**_ **.**

… _we're literally the same person._

 **Oh, right. Wait, so does that make** _ **me**_ **the kid's dad, too?**

 _Oh, for the love of- I think?_

 **Cool. Always wanted a kid. Oh, oops! Uh…sorry again.**

 _No, it's fine. I've always wanted a kid, too. Just…not in the way the two that did…that…to me did._

 **Look…sorry I brought that up.**

 _Really, it's fine. I gotta get over that. And I guess Bail kinda helped kickstart that._

While Al and I have been having this debate, Bailey has now tackled Gidget.

 **Yeah…guess so.**

"Heheh, need some help there?" I snicker, looking over at her.

"I think I'm okay with this." She grins back.

Bailey looks between the two of us, seemingly trying to figure out who he wants to be with. Deciding to spare him from that decision, I head over and start cuddling with them.

 **You're a good dad, you know.**

 _Yeah… if Bail had shown up a bit sooner… Duke mighta seen this side of me. And then he mighta stayed…_

 **Look… I'm sure we'll find Duke. But we have to-**

 _Yeah, yeah, I know. We have to focus on this. We're so close now. Soon, we'll be able to win. For good._

 **Right. And for now, you got me! And these two, and Katie, and dad, and Tiberius, and Jack!**

 _Exactly. Hey, speakin' of these two…how do ya think they'd feel about…more pups maybe?_

… **are you sure you're ready?**

 _Not yet, of course!_ I quickly add. _I mean…when this whole war thing is all said and done… I was thinkin' of askin' Gidg about it._

 **If you say so… In that case, I don't think you got anythin' to worry about. She'll love it, and he probably will, too. Just make sure you're really ready before you offer.**

 _I know, I know._

The other two dogs with me have begun to snore softly.

 **You should get some rest, too. It's been a long day. You deserve it.**

 _Yeah… alright. G'night, Al._

 **Since I'm in a good mood, I'll pretend you didn't call me that. Night, Max.**

(LINE)

I, and by extension, Gidget and Bailey, am jostled awake in the early hours of the morning.

"Your dad's up." Jack whispers to me.

In an instant, I'm up, and so's Gidg. I carefully lift the sleepy puppy onto my back before following Jack to dad.

 **You think he's alright?**

 _I hope so._

When we reach him, he seems very tired.

"Hey, Max." He greets in a mumble.

"Hey, dad. You feeling alright?"

"Not my best, but I've had worse."

"Yeah… I figured."

"Been a long time since I've had anythin' this bad though. Probably not since you were a puppy." He notices Bailey curiously peering around from my back. "Speakin' of, where's that 'lil guy from?"

"We found him abandoned in a bush." Gidget tells him, Jack nodding along. "We decided to take him in so he wouldn't be alone out there."

"Cute little guy." Dad chuckles a bit. "So, son, this your place? This where The Redeemed operate out of?"

"Yep." I tell him. "This is the place."

"Pretty nice. Lotta people, too."

"Yeah." After a moment, I add. "I'm glad you're okay, dad."

"Me too." He replies.

 **Hey, Max, I get the feeling he's** _ **bone**_ **tired right now. Maybe we should let him rest.**

 _Yeah, mayb-_

 **Get it? It's funny because he's a do-**

 _Yeah, yeah, I know. Because he's a dog. I thought we already discussed that we have basically the same sense of humor._

 **Oh yeah, we did talk about that a while back. Eh, whatever.**

Honestly, this is the happiest I've been since Duke left.

I want to stay happy. For them, if not for myself.


	30. Duke

**A/N: Duke POV!** **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, he's back! The dog, the legend: DUUUUUKE! And in an extra-long chapter, too!**

* * *

Why can't I get him out of my head?

Is it because I feel bad for him? Is it that I pity him?

No, that's impossible. After what he did, there's no way that's the case!

 _Are you sure?_

Yes! He's done too much to hurt me!

 _Maybe the real reason you can't get him out of your head is because you refuse to admit to yourself that you_ do _care about him. That you're forcing yourself to stay away. And_ maybe _, you think it's_ your _fault._

What? Where on earth did that idea come from? And…when did you show up? Who _are_ you!?

 _I guess you could say I'm the part of you that you threw away. I'm the part of you that cared. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm just the part of you that you_ tried _to throw away. But, I'm still here._

Whaddya mean, "the part I tried to throw away"?

 _I mean that I'm only here because you decided to run away from your problems instead of facing them. You started to suppress how much you care for Max, Katie, and everyone else a while ago. Even before you left them. I suppose my situation is rather similar to that "Alpha" character that Max has. You bottled that in long enough for it to gain sentience._

Wait, it took Alpha _way_ longer to show up than it took you!

 _That's because emotion is more powerful than instinct. I manifested so quickly because of that and something else. Max's alpha side had been locked away by Katie's friend when he was just a puppy. Eventually, it managed to break that lock and come out. I, however, was not. As soon as I developed full sentience, I was able to speak with you._

Well, I want you out of here! I won't let you take me back!

 _Take you back? No, I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to force you back even if I wanted to. Instinct is stronger in that regard. And where would you have me go, anyways? I can't leave, either. There's only one way for me to "disappear", in a sense._

And what's that!?

 _If you were to stop keeping yourself from caring. If you go back. If that happened, because I'm not as strong as that Alpha, I'd probably become a part of you again._

Well, that's out of the question. Guess I'm just gonna hafta deal with you.

 _Your decision. Still, I think the best outcome you could have would be from going back. I can tell Max getting into all kinds of trouble. You'd be able to tell, too, if you weren't shoving all of it onto me._

I'm going to stop listening now.

 _Okay._

Suddenly, I hear quick steps headed back towards where I suspect is The Redeemed's base.

 _And is also the place you've been watching ever since you left. Y'know, to make sure they get back okay._

Ignoring the voice in my head, I hide myself in nearby bushes. The group with Max is running back. They don't look like they're getting chased…

 _Why don't you look in Katie's arms?_

I decide to listen, and am shocked to see Max's dad in a _very_ poor state.

Holy shit…

 _I told you they were probably in trouble._

S-shut up! I don't care!

 _Then why are you watching? Isn't this exactly what Max said he was doing back when he first started leading The Redeemed? After he almost lost his life to save the world? Didn't he do that because he cared?_

No! If he _really_ cared, he would have come to see us!

 _And he didn't… but that was because he couldn't. He couldn't risk leading the Flushed Pets to you._

He wouldn't care about that! He's too damn selfish! He just _doesn't care_!

 _And you don't seem to fully believe that, because if you did, I wouldn't be here at all. If you really didn't care about them, you wouldn't have to bottle up how much you care. That's what I am, remember?_

I… I can't go back.

 _No, you only_ think _you can't go back._

Unable to make a response, I don't reply, and watch as the group rushes into a tunnel before covering it up.

I could have been there…

If I had been there… Max's dad might not have been hurt.

It's all my fault…

Maybe… Maybe I should do something about it.

 _Yeah. You should. But you probably won't, knowing you. Because_ you're _selfish. One of your reasons for doing this was because you didn't want to get hurt anymore. You even admitted to yourself that it was selfish. And yet…didn't you just accuse Max of the same thing? And hasn't just sitting back and watching_ them _get hurt caused you more pain than it would if you had been there?_

…

 _Nothing to say to that, huh? I got you._

…

 _You can't just remember the bad things, Duke. Yes, he has hurt you before. And he probably will again. But you have to remember the good things, too. He's risked his life for you before. Remember back when you were in that sinking truck and he teamed up with Snowball, who had just tried to kill him, to get you? How he was fully prepared to just drown if he couldn't bring you back up, too? Remember when Tiberius got you and Max came to save you, even though Katie told him not to come with them? How he fought back, even though he was weaker than the hawks?_

...

I _have_ to go back.

 _That's more like it!_

But not yet. I'll wait until they need me.

 _Really?_

Probably not. I just need to wait a bit longer. I don't know if they'll forgive me…

 _Hey, of course they'll forgive you, they're your family! I mean, they're probably worried sick!_

I can't help but grin a bit as the voice quotes Max's words back at the sausage factory, all that time ago. Of course, it's not _exactly_ the same, but it's close enough.

"I don't know…" I murmur under my breath.

 _Well, I_ do _know, and we're going. They're gonna freak! Hey, I'm freaking out just thinking about it!_

"Okay…" I quietly respond. "Let's do it."

 _Yeah!_

But not yet.

 _Okay. When you're ready._

Yeah. When I'm ready. Which will be very soon.

Very soon.

* * *

 **A/N:** **If anything in this chapter was confusing, please feel free to ask about it. I hope I did I good job explaining it.**


	31. First Place

**A/N: And now back to your regularly scheduled Max POV.**

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that the list said this was a spot?" I groan slightly as I step through the sewage in the familiar tunnel. "The smell is disgusting… still."

"Yes, Max." Katie grunts, covering her nose as she and GIdget follow me.

"They've already had a base here! Not to mention it _blew up_!"

"And that's exactly why we have to at least check. You wouldn't have thought to come here, so it is a possibility, even more so because they put it on this list."

"You need to calm down, Max. I know you probably just want to get this over with at this point, and we all do, too. But being all stressed out won't help with that." Gidget tells me.

 **She's right, you know.**

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I respond to both of them at once.

"Oi, TD, is that you?" A voice I could recognize anywhere calls from down the tunnel.

"Snowball?" I glance over and am greeted by a white bunny hopping in my direction. "What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Tiny Dog! Heya, everyone! Fluffy Dog, how's your relationship goin'?"

 **I was not ready for today.**

 _Why do you say that?_

 **Because you have to wake up in a certain mood to deal with** _ **this**_ **guy.**

 _You're not wrong…_

"Oh, uh, it's good, Snowball!" Gidget grins at him.

"Anyways, we're just checking this place out. Seeing if the Flushed Pets decided to rebuild here."

"Aw, really? Me, too! I was lookin' into findin' them so I could give 'em what's comin' to 'em, but if that's your plan then I'll tag along with ya."

 **Oh no…**

 _You…really don't like him, do you?_

 **It's not that I don't like him, it's… he's too unpredictable for me.**

 _Aren't I the same way?_

 **Well, sometimes, I'll admit. I wasn't expecting your whole turning evil thing, but usually I can get a rough idea of what you're up to.**

 _Fair enough._

"If that's the case…" A sinister voice suddenly calls out. "Then I'm afraid you'll have to join them in the grave, Snowball."

"It's an ambush…" I murmur.

 **You don't seem very worried.** Alpha responds as two Flushed Pets step out of the shadows.

 _Well…_

"Get them!" The same sinister voice calls, charging towards us.

 _Why should I be?_

Out of nowhere, with a loud screech, a hawk dives down, grabbing one of them, bringing him into the air, and dropping him into a hole, likely left from the explosion that occurred back when I stopped the Flushed Pets from eliminating humanity. A splash is heard, signifying that Tiberius made sure to drop him into water.

The other one growls in rage, rushing at us. However, he is very quickly grabbed by the neck and thrown into a wall by a golden retriever.

 _After all, that's why we had them hidden._

 **Heh, double ambush, huh? I like your style.**

 _Of course you do. We think the same, after all._

"Heh, can't you go anywhere without getting into trouble, Max?" Jack grins at me.

"Apparently not." I grin back. "C'mon, let's head back home. This place was a wash."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Uh… Tiny Dog… what the hell just happened?"

"Oh, uh, Snowball! Forgot you were here, sorry… you can come with us!" I gesture for him to follow. Intrigued, he does.

 **Why would you do that…?**

 _It'd be rude not to. He_ has _saved our life before, you know._

 **Yeah, yeah. Let's just go home already.**

 _That's the plan._


End file.
